Discombobulation
by alli-sun
Summary: Katara had never been more bewildered when she found out the two boys she loved...loved each other. Aang/Zuko yaoi


**Discombobulation**

**Summary: **Katara had never been more bewildered when she found out the two boys she loved...loved each other. Aang/Zuko yaoi

**Main Pairing:** Aang/Zuko

**Minor Pairings:** Aang/Katara, Zuko/Katara (both onesided)

**Warning:** This is a yaoi. Read at your own risk. You might need this. (hands you a pair of homophobia goggles)

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Air-Bender has never been mine, is not mine currently, and will never be mine. Woe is me.

* * *

**Discombobulate – to confuse, upset, frustrate**

She watched Aang train with Zuko, everyday after she finished cleaning up from lunch. He was an eager learner, and a very good one at that (she could still remember when he mastered moves she'd spent months toiling over). She watched as his beautiful eyes, shaded in with molten grey, concentrated intensely to control the fire in his hands. They called it a heartbeat, but she could only ever still call it destruction.

She remembered when her mother died. She remembered the kind of people who killed her. They were, she unwillingly admitted, handsome like Zuko. They were strong, capable warriors. They had perfect, pale skin and merciless eyes. They took and took and never gave back. Why did Zuko join them? He didn't like his father, and it was Aang's job as the Avatar to kill him anyway, so he probably figured: why not?

She loved Aang as a friend, as a brother, and then finally as a wonderful companion. She thought he was caring and sweet and full of happiness. She thought he was talented and intelligent, and that he would make a great Avatar, wise and fair over all the people of the world.

She loved Zuko like the enemy he was to her. She was attracted to the independence and inner strength he possessed, yet hated the element he represented and the grave mistake he made at Ba Sing Sei. Betrayal is one of the worst signs of ugly in someone, in her opinion. She did not trust him, but she found she could not help but love him as well.

She began observing little changes in their routines. Zuko had always taught Aang the importance of controlling the breath, so they would sit and meditate, calmed by little candle-sized fires surrounding them. She figured he probably put them there to conquer the subconscious fear that Aang would run away from him.

She watched, fairly surprised, as Aang would abandon his meditation sometimes to open his eyes and watch his fire bending master. She watched those eyes watch Zuko, usually resting on the horrible scarred flesh over his left eye. Then, after about five minutes or so, he would snap out of his daze and meditate once more. Zuko did not even know.

She giggled slightly when he once caught her see this happen. Their eyes made contact. Aang blushed, gave an uneasy smile, and determinedly closed his eyes. She thought it was probably a friendly fascination with the past, but kept it in the back of her head anyways.

She watched as Zuko watched Aang practice new routines. He stood with his arms crossed, like Toph often does, like a boulder that refuses to be knocked down. He would set his jaw and narrow his eyes as he examined the way Aang's body would move, and roll his eyes whenever Aang would like towards him for reassurance at his finishing stance. He _always_ told him to take one last breath and the finishing stance and to make no sideways glances.

She watched as he would sometimes let out a harsh little laugh and nod his head in approval. She watched, a bit queasy, as he would impatiently shake his head and correct Aang's posture. She always frowned when a little blush came upon Aang's cheeks.

She kept her eyes on her food at dinner, during which Aang would always spend the first ten minutes, sometimes longer, silently chatting with Zuko away from the main campfire. She'd give him a half-hearted smile when he finally joined them, his expression different every time. Sometimes it was happiness, completely overdosed happiness of course. Sometimes it was mild confusion, but still quite jovial. Sometimes it was thoughtful, and he would remain relatively silent throughout the rest of the meal.

She sputtered along with her brother when he asked them certain questions: why did his length feel uncomfortable when he was too close to Zuko? Is it a guy thing? Sokka, does this happen to you, too? What does gay mean? Katara, are you gay? Sokka, are you gay? Hey guys, am I gay? And last but not least, what in the world is this icky white stuff?

She wondered where those questions came from. She began to become uneasy at night, delaying sleep as she listened for any footsteps that might come down the hallways. She did not know what to expect, but she might as well be cautious. She didn't want Zuko to do anything sadistic to Aang. With a sister like Azula, who knew what sort of things he had learned.

She began to glare at Zuko more. This damned, handsome boy, what was he doing to her Aang? She had always known she would never be able to trust him. No, never trust someone like him.

She cornered him one evening, after she talked Sokka into dragging Aang along with him for a hunting session. She demanded to know what was going on. She threatened that if he was planning some twisted plan to capture Aang again, she would personally kill him with her own bare hands.

She glared at him when he rolled his eyes at her like she was a little girl. She was disgusted with herself when he could not stop staring at his golden eyes while he said that he never planned on capturing Aang ever again, so she could just shut up and move out of his way.

She realized not too long afterwards that he had called him Aang, not _The Avatar_.

She decided to have a quick water bending review with Aang one day. It surprised her that she did not find it surprising that he seemed distracted, as if he was constantly thinking of someone else now instead of her. He politely thanked her for the review, said he really needed it and that she was a great teacher, and then ran off. She decided it was best that she not follow him.

She thought back to the memories she had with them. She thought that Aang truly, genuinely felt for her and only her when he had kissed her at the western air temple. She thought that she and Zuko had an actual connection down in the cave at Ba Sing Sei. She thought she might have had to make a choice between them, sometime in the future. So perhaps she should be relieved? She didn't have to make a choice anymore. If she couldn't have the two boys, at least they were happy with each other, right?

She should be happy for them...right?

* * *

**A/N** – Yep, just a short little oneshot from Katara's POV. You can't blame me, haven't you guys seen the explosion of Aang/Zuko fanfiction since the Firebending Masters?

And just a last note: writing that Zutara killed me. Alright, hope you enjoyed! n-n


End file.
